Sunset Morning
by HeadfirstforMCR
Summary: A fluffy RobStar Oneshot! Robin and Starfire are on the roof in the morning, by themselves


**Sunset Morning**

It was a warm July morning. Robin sat on the roof of the tower with a smile across his face. The wind blew across him. His jet black hair swaying with it. He loved a sunrise. The promise of a new day, with new adventures to fulfill, new bad guys to stop, and new fun times with the rest of his beloved team.

Little did he know that he was being watched by a certain tamarainian princess. She had been coming up to the roof top every morning for the past two weeks watching him watch the navy blue night turn into a light blue sky. She found a certain quality in him, that she fell in love with instantly. His serious nature and able to keep on track. Also the love that was shared between him and his team. Even in the most difficult situations, he always seemed to find a way to pull the team through.

He knew that someone was there. He could sense her presence. After being trained by Batman, he was able to sense other's presence quickly. He turned around. He saw a quick flash of vermillion shoot around the corner.

"Starfire you can come out now, I know that your there, I don't bite"

She stood up and walked from her hiding spot. Her footsteps could be heard by only the most powerful ears. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

"Hello Robin"

He smiled warmly.

"Morning Starfire"

Her heart melted in her chest. His smile greeted her with strong feelings of affection.

"Good morning Robin, tell me why are you up on the roof this early"

"To see the sunrise"

He pointed out toward the sky. It was painted with bright orange, pink, and soft yellow on a light blue canvas.

"It is beautiful"

"I know, it always reminds me of happy things"

A flock of birds flew over them. One of them swooped and landed near Starfire.

"Eeeek!"

"Starfire it's alright" The hopped on his finger. It was a white bird with beady black eyes. It cooed.

"It's called a dove"

"It is also beautiful"

"They represent love"

"What is love?"

"Love is a strong feeling you get when you care about someone. You feel good around this person, you love them and you want to spend the rest of your life with them"

"I believe I have felt that"

"Me too"

The dove cooed softy and flew off.

Robin sighed.

"Star I need to tell you something"

"Yes" Her eyes shined bright with hope"

"This is hard for me to say but, I need to tell you that I love you"

She shock in shock and broke out in tears.

"Robin I love you too!"

She ran to him and he captured her in his arms. She placed her head on his shoulder. Her hair smelled like strawberries and sun ripened raspberries. It was soft and silky. His hands ran through it over and over.

Starfire looked up o see him looking down at her.

"Robin?"

"Yes"

"Could you take your mask off?"

"Star, I don't like to take it off"

She sighed and looked away sadly.

"But, for you I can make an exception"

She turned around. His fingers brushed the corners of the mask and he slipped it off. She found herself in a pool of blue which was the perfect shade of blue. She was lost in his eyes and she never wanted to find her way out.

"Robin they are beautiful"

"Not as beautiful as you"

She blushed. "Thank you"

"Your welcome"

Robin leant forward and softly placed his lips on hers. It was soft and tender almost like a butterfly landing on her lips.

He pulled not wanting to go too far.

"Robin it was most enjoyable!"

"Same here"

He pulled her over to the edge of the tower and sat there and watched morning come.

His arm wrapped around her slender waist. She giggled softly as her placed a butterfly kiss on her cheek.

Little did they know they were being watched by friendly eyes. The dove cooed softly as it watched the two. As if it seemed to know they were in love. It had watched them the whole time. It was there watching them the whole time. It never left.

The blue canvas sky was now painted with fluffy white clouds. Starfire nuzzled Robin's neck giggled.

"I love you Robin"

"I love you too Starfire"

**The End**

**Let me know how I did on this one. Please! This is only my 2nd Rob/ Star story!**


End file.
